


Good For Daddy

by TheRoseDrew



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: (Drug use is extremely slight and barely drug use), ABDL, Conditioning, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Public Humiliation, non-consensual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseDrew/pseuds/TheRoseDrew
Summary: Danny is convinced Ninja Brian has the capacity for integrity and innocence, and he stops at nothing to prove Brian can be a good boy.





	Good For Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, it's me again with more non character confoming kinks! My Ninja Brian speaks telepathically, don't let that confuse you! And, just to clear things up, I feel I should say I know Danny is very much a bad guy in this fic, and I don't condone this shit (in a non consensual fasion) in real life 'cause that would be fucking insane!
> 
> This was beta read by my lovely gf who I owe the sun and moon. In other words, blame her if something is off.
> 
> Enjoy and please, let me know what you think after! I'm usually too shy to respond to comments, but reading them still makes my day! (P.S. Happy Holidays!!!)

Danny Sexbang didn't get angry often. He was what was known as "a chill guy". Rarely anything could stir him when he was in an exceptionally good mood. His soft, sweet, casual demeanor was usually unbreakable. He could easily brush off the death of a loved one in favor of a semi-boring one-on-one pillow fight for the simple fact that mourning wasn't fun, and he was all about fun, adventure, sex, and other awesome unnamed items.

But when he was pissed, when he was really and truly angry, that shit didn't just go away because he was offered a marshmallow or a pretty woman winked his way. No, when he was truly pissed off he did something about it. And well he was wild and relentless when it came to the things he wanted. He didn't weigh options, he didn't plan ahead; he just said something would be done and expected the universe to follow through with his wishes.

It was a good thing it was seriously impossible for most people to make him upset...emphasis on most.

When you've been bonded with someone for a millennia, you two figure out how to piss each other off. It was nothing personal, usually, it was just that so much happened in a millennia and if the cards were played wrong enough (or in this case, _just right_ ) things would get extremely heated. You learn that shit when you've been alive since the beginning of time. But it's still no less easy to swallow for Danny when Ninja Brian finally manages to really really tick him off.

It happens like this:

Ninja Brian finally disconnects from his previous ninja clan. Good. The guys were douches. But, that leaves him without work for nearly three months. No murders, no assholes to slice down. He starts to get antsy around the end of month one. And well, suddenly after one month of this murder hiatus, Danny's dates stop calling him back.

What Ninja Brian doesn't tell him is that he's been killing them in secret after their first dates with Danny. No heads up towards Dan or anything! What a major asshole, huh? Danny only finds out when he visits one of his dates at her home to discover Ninja Brian snapping pictures of her dead body for his portfolio. Which Danny let him know immediately was **super fucked up**. Like so fucked. Like, Danny had never felt rage and betrayal so intensely before fucked. Like, he may have started shaking and crying during the drive home so terribly that he flipped his fucking car in a ditch and died for a few hours. Like, it was that fucked.

He couldn't believe Ninja Brian could be that selfish. Did he understand how hard it was to court so many women? To be such a sexy badass of a character that you save entire planets with nothing but some spandex and your own dick? Most importantly, did he understand how hard it would be to book a threesome when everyone available is suddenly a fucking corpse? No, no he didn't. He didn't understand anything. All he understood was fucking murdering and being a huge floppy wiener. He was a major asshole, but it hurt for Danny to admit that because he'd always thought there was good in Ninja Brian. He knew, somewhere deep down, he was a great dude. And he'd seen it in glimpses. The way Brian would light up when he'd play a grand piano, a big huge pretty one, it was something to see. Shit, his mask wouldn't come off but still one could easily tell he was beaming under there if you just looked at him. And, Brian was a wizard at baking. Before, the ninja used to bake for Danny pastry after pastry, and he would try to force-feed them to Dan if he denied being hungry when they were pulled out. He'd stopped at some point. (Danny had never realized he'd stopped because Dan was sharing his pastries with other people when they were meant to be only for him.) But that wasn't the point. The point is, Ninja Brian was good. Ninja Brian could be good. Danny knew this, he'd seen Ninja Brian's good, as filthy as that sounded.

So, lying full regenerated in his totaled car in a ditch on the side of the highway, Danny thought for a while about how to reinstall that good in Ninja Brian. Because he was fucking going to. There was no way around it now.

And then, he remembered one of his old girlfriends, and he nearly ran the entire five miles back home.

\---------------------

Being the Danny Sexbang, Lover of Women, Danny had loved some pretty peculiar women before. Most girls he'd courted long time, (meaning longer than a month) were pretty wild in bed, which made them courtable, but there was a top ten list Danny could recite by heart of some of the wildest, sexiest babes he'd ever slept with. Harri was always number one. She'd had banging doudle-d's, creamy, chocolatey skin, a full head of the silkiest curls, and a body like a finally chiseled hour glass sculpted for ultimate precision. And, she was into the weirdest shit. Bondage, excebitionism, _piss_ , all different kinds of roleplay. And with a wide range of kinks came an unbelievable amount of stamina. (Danny actually broke it off with this angel because he was worried he was falling in love.) There was only ever one thing she was into that Danny felt evenly matched by, however: Diapers. Chick was into diapers in more ways than one. She wore them in public, she used them at times. Danny had once gone as far as to change her, but that was one time in her own home and she'd fucked him like a dying girl after. Danny was pretty much obsessed with this woman, so he indulged her love of diapers when it wasn't really his thing. And then slowly, it kinda became his thing. It was like suddenly, she was just engaging him in her lifestyle. She taught him everything there was to know about her "Secret ABDL Life", as she liked to call it, and he let himself be taught, easily retaining everything because it sorta fascinated him. She taught him about these things called headspaces, how to warm baby bottles properly, the best kids show for putting infants to sleep and how one can know their "headspace age". He'd even gone as far as asking her to diaper him before. He never used the diaper, but he wore it for hours as she told him all about other aspects of this secret life of hers. Danny got pretty deep down this rabbit hole before he had to plunge out because she asked him to be her full time Daddy. He lost her completely when he quickly denied and stopped coming by after that. But he'd never forget her, or the crazy adventure she was. And he realized that she was the key to everything.

That headspace of hers was a time where her mind went somewhere different, somewhere sweet and pure. If he could get Ninja Brian into a headspace, he could draw the good out of him. He could show him how to be sweet and soft and nice! That's what it would take to gain some sensitivity, three packs of adult diapers.

With no car, Danny had to take the space time machine to the store to buy a few items. If not for Harri, he'd never have known there was an Adult Baby store just a 30 minute drive away. With the TMSS, he could arrive instantly, though.

The moment he got to the store, he felt something inside him spark to life and boil in his chest. It was something like curiosity except it _demanded_ it be sated, and it wanted blood.

Danny rushed into the store, glancing around with wonder. He'd never been with Harri here and he was fucking amazed by what he saw. All around him, adults in diapers shopping casually as if nothing were amiss. People of all shapes and colors sucking pacifiers of all shapes and colors as they lazily decided which pack of adult diapers they should buy. There were signs in the shopping area though pointing to another closed off section, a nursery, which Danny assumed had similarly dressed individuals that weren't acting like adults anymore.

He didn't know someone could go out in public like that...legally...

He felt the beastly version of curiosity roar inside of him like a hungry manticore. It wanted and Danny wanted. Danny wanted now. Danny realized he was hard as he began to scan the aisles, achingly, painfully hard. While he could have gone to the bathroom to quickly relieve himself, he was too drawn in by all the exciting and adorable toys and other things the store offered, and he found he didn't really care about his hard on.

Danny and the beast might have gotten a bit carried away when deciding on what they should and shouldn't buy, because their total ran up to well over 4,000 dollars, and the rest of Danny's afternoon was spent loading up the TMSS with the various toys and furniture he'd bought for Ninja Brian. When Danny finally thanked the workers who'd helped him pack up the ship and was able to ease down his spandex suit and stroke his cock again to a full erection, he felt no shame, no hesitancy. This is what he wanted, he knew it, and so, in his mind, it was only right that it happened.

\---------------------

"Ninja Brian!" Danny called when he'd finally arrived home, large plastic bags in hand. Danny's voice was light and filled with glee, and that worried Ninja Brian only slightly, especially after the confrontation they'd had only that morning. Brian knew Dan was...impulsive, at best. He'd never admit fear of what Danny could make him do, but he wasn't stupid enough to deny that he was worried what the man might try.

But, he had no choice but to face Danny, maybe try to apologize and make this shit right (if Danny hadn't made it wronger already).

In a cloud of black smoke, Ninja Brian teleported from his bedroom to meet Danny in this living room, and he felt himself shiver when he saw the large store bags.

"Hey there, buddy!" Danny grinned at him, but it was all wrong. Ninja Brian glared stiffly in return and gestured to the bags in his hands. _What's in those?_

"I went shopping," Danny said, swiftly deflecting the question. "There are more bags and boxes and stuff out in the time machine space ship. Can you help me bring this shit inside?"

If Ninja Brian emoted for any sake other than comedic timing, his eyebrows would have shot up to his hairline. Bags _and boxes_? What fucking stunt was Danny trying to pull?

Ninja Brian watched Danny hesitantly as Dan grinned at him and turned to walk out the front door, assumedly for some more bags. His ninja instinct was screaming, 'Don't trust him! Don't trust that bastard. He has a knife up his sleeve and one in his boot!' And while it was definitely right, Ninja Brian wanted to desperately return to Danny's good side in hopes to make his punishment much lighter. So, he followed him out the door and helped him lug in bags and boxes. He was surprised when Danny asked his items be put into a large, spare room, and he was even more surprised at the size and weight of some of those fucking boxes.

The entire time he played golden retriever for Danny, his instincts were gnashing their teeth at him, his skin crawled as a warning, but he was sure sucking up would ultimately be the right choice. So, when they'd finally carried in the last of it and sat on the sofa together to take a rest, Ninja Brian turned to look at Danny and patted his shoulder to get his attention.

_About slaughtering the women you were courting. You have to understand, causing you anguish was never solely my intention._

Danny shrugged his hand off almost aggressively, though he managed to smile anyway as if he was glad for the apology. "Whatever, dude. You'll make it up to me."

Ninja Brian was unsure what to think of the mixed signals, or the clear promise in Danny's voice. He only knew he was extremely grateful when Danny excused himself to bed and slipped from the room.

Ninja Brian waited a few moments to swallow the nervousness that crawled up his throat. He needed to meditate silently, he decided, so he made his way to the dojo which was in the same hall as their no-longer-a-spare room. As he walked past it, he noticed the light was on inside, and it definitely was not when he and Danny had left it, because Brian had personally turned it off on the way out.

Suddenly, Ninja Brian couldn't stop thinking about what was in those boxes. He was sure it was his impending doom.

\---------------------

The next morning, Ninja Brian awoke at exact 7:00 as he always did. He got out of bed with a sharpness that anyone who's first name wasn't 'Ninja' couldn't possibly possess so early in the morning. Expecting a quiet home because Danny usually awoke well after noon, Ninja Brian washed up in his personal bathroom, dressed in his usual wear and stepped out of his room with the intention of making breakfast. Then, he heard the sound of deep voices just down the hall and every hair on his arms stood erect.

Drawing two knives from seemingly thin air, Ninja Brian crept down the hall to the room he could pinpoint as where the voices were coming from...it was the room Danny had packed away all his shit into.

Curious, Brian listened in to the conversation happening on the other side of the door. He was shocked to hear Danny speaking. He didn't know it was possible for Danny to get out of bed before one in the afternoon, much less at seven in the fucking morning. Brian could faintly hear Danny talking to some other men about where he wanted things. They were...setting up a room, from what the ninja could make out. Well, now he was really fucking unsettled. He thought back to he and Danny's falling out and desperately hoped this wasn't related.

Ninja Brian, after a few minutes of listening, finally turned around to walk back to the kitchen with the intention of making Danny breakfast to prove how sorry he was. The ninja felt nervousness almost like fear.

\---------------------

"Thanks for the pancakes, Bri. They were delicious! You haven't cooked something like that for me in a while." Danny grinned, looking truly pleased with the large breakfast Ninja Brian had prepared for him. He was incredibly happy Brian was deciding to be nice and cooperative since he'd discovered that the ninja was backstabbing him. That only made him more sure that his next step was going to be the right one. He stood up from the table and headed over to the sink to wash his hands, moving past Ninja Brian whom was still seated and taking small sips from a cup of coffee.

The ninja watched Danny intently, trying to decide when or if he should mention his new decision to make use of their spare room. The workers that'd came to set it up for Danny had left nearly an hour ago - around noon - and still Ninja Brian hadn't gathered the courage to mention it. He almost thought, if he said nothing, if he just left it alone this would go away, and his decision to kill Danny's exes would be left without punishment. But he knew that wasn't true. Brian knew, in his own way, Danny was sure to retaliate.

As Danny finished washing his hands and turned around to face Brian, the ninja shivered. Danny was grinning at him with a smile that was too warm and friendly after just finding out yesterday what Brian had done.

Something was wrong, Brian thought as he quickly stood up, something was definitely wrong.

"Hey, where you going, man?" Danny asked casually, his grin never faltering.

 _Why do you care?_ Ninja Brian bit back sharply. He was on high alert, his instincts were screaming to run, move before Danny could. He began to make his way out the kitchen, tensely shuffling towards the door with his eyes still watching Danny. But then...then he began to feel...drowsy.

"I just don't want you to pass out while you're out doing something," Danny responded with a shrug.

_P-pass...?_

"I slipped something in your coffee, dude."

Danny admitted this with no shame. In fact, he was still grinning as if was telling a good joke. He stepped closer to Ninja Brian, who was now scared for his life. The ninja's fight or flight instincts kicked in immediately, and he raised his fist to swing at Danny.

Easily, Danny caught his fist without breaking stride. Ninja Brian's knees wobbled as his foggy mind began to shut down.

"Ninja Brian, it will be okay," Danny whispered soothingly as he let Ninja Brian's hand go. As the ninja leaned forward, slowly forgetting how to balance, Danny caught him. He held Ninja Brian against his chest, whispering sweet, soothing things to him as he lost consciousness.

\---------------------

When Ninja Brian woke up, he felt panic. Firstly, he didn't recognize where he was. All he could make out was soft pastel colors, until his brain finally caught up with his eyes and he could understand he was looking at a wall. It was painted like a night sky, except it was pastel blue and patterned with stars that were a soft, sweet yellow. He frowned as he looked around, trying to make sense of where he was. He could recognize a crib, but it was wrong. It was too...too big to be a child's. A yellow stroller sat in the corner of the room, but it was big enough to fit an adult. Again, he was something fit for a child that was just too large to be right. 

Brian frowned. He didn't understand. Where was he? How did he get here?

 

...Danny.

Slowly, Ninja Brian remembered what had happened just before he'd passed out. Danny had admitted to drugging him, and he woke up here. In a nursery? Was this shit apart of Danny's plan?

Feeling anger pulse through his body, Ninja Brian tried to move but he found he couldn't. His arms and legs were locked into place. He was in a sitting position. He was sitting. Sitting on what? Glancing down, Ninja Brian realized he was in a wooden seat, with a tray in front of it...a highchair.

A highchair.

He was shocked. He tried to flex his fingers, and as he did he realized his hands were contained in these fingerless mittens. They were locked with chains and padlocks. He couldn't escape them, and he couldn't use his hands. He was completely handicapped. What the fuck was Danny trying to pull? Highchairs, strollers, cribs, taking away Ninja Brian's ability to use his hands?

As the ninja continued to struggle against his restraints, he realized other things were wrong as well. Something was in his mouth, and based on context clues he could only infer it was a pacifier big enough to fill out the entirety of his mouth and rest heavily on his tongue. He was also redressed in shorts and a t-shirt. He couldn't tell what kind of design was on it, but the shirt was yellow, and the shorts were jean. And, underneath it all, was undoubtedly a fucking diaper.

He also realized he couldn't escape because he was tied down with thick chains _and_ ropes around his wrists and ankles as well as his waist. Danny wasn't taking any chances it seemed. Whatever this was, it was fucking serious.

Alone in this room, Ninja Brian had no choice but wait until Danny arrived. He scanned the room as thoroughly as he could from where he sat, but from the way he'd been positioned he couldn't get a view of a door or a fourth wall. He was forced to fear the possibility that he actually wasn't in his own home for another ten minutes before he heard Danny walk through the door behind him.

Unsurprisingly, the man was singing. What surprised Brian was what he was singing: a child's lullabye. As he walked into his line of sight, Brian could see he was holding food on a colorful tray, one painted like an animal to amuse a child. Ninja Brian took note of the bottle of milk in its cup holder. The moment he connected eyes with Danny, Dan grinned wide and set the tray down.

"Hey there, little guy. Daddy didn't expect you to wake up so soon."

 _Give me my mask and take this shit off me,_ Ninja Brian hissed, narrowing his eyes. He refused to amuse Danny in his games. He was sure if he held his ground, Danny would realize he didn't want to participate and let him go. That hypothesis was proving to be false, however, because Danny didn't even react to Brian's outburst. He only stroked his fingers through his hair gently. So gently in fact, that Ninja Brian shivered at how feather soft Danny's touch was. He telepathically growled, but it did nothing to discourage Danny, it seemed.

_Dan-_

"Daddy made you lunch. It's your favorite, and some milk on the side because babies need lots of yummy milk to grow big and strong." Danny tickled Brian under his chin as he said this, paying no mind to the way Brian jerked out of his touch like he was burned. "After we get some food in your tummy, you'll have naptime, get your diaper changed, and then I think we'll go for a little walk."

_Stop fucking calling yourself Daddy._

"Who taught you those naughty words," Danny teased, giving a playful shake of his head. "Good thing only Daddy can hear you, or we'd get some judgemental stares when we go out in public, huh?"

Brian ignored the way his heart thumped in panic as Danny again mentioned them leaving the house this way. He swallowed hard, trying to force it all down.

As Danny reached toward him, both hands outstretched, he tried to jerk away from him, but had nowhere to go. His head bumped against the highchair, making Danny chuckle softly. "Ouch, that look like it hurt, little guy. Daddy was just trying to take your pacifier out of your mouth. No need to be scared," he cooed. Ninja Brian could feel his hands reach their destination, unbuckling the strap behind his head that kept him from spitting the pacifier out. The moment it was undone, Ninja Brian shoved the silicone out of his mouth with a fierce glare. Danny didn't seemed at all phased, however. He only smiled softly and set the pacifier gag aside.

"You ready for a very yummy lunch, baby boy?"

His eyes scanned Danny as the man began to toy with the food on the tray. He was holding small, plastic utensils that matched the pattern on the tray. He used them to scoop up a bit of food and held it to Ninja Brian's lips.

"Open wide, Bri!"

_Where you'd put the sleeping pills; in the food or the milk?_

That got a frown out of Dan. He pursed his lips together tightly before setting the little spoonful of food back down. "Buddy, please. Daddy's just trying to show you a fun time. I made you your favorites with cookies and milk as dessert! All you have to do is enjoy it, sweetheart," he cooed, running his hands through Ninja Brian's hair again. This time, Brian didn't pull away. He knew now, reason was not a weapon of choice here.

_What do you want from me, Danny?_

Danny smiled. He cupped Brian's cheek, his big thumb massaging a small circle against his skin. "Daddy just wants his little boy to enjoy being taken care of. That's all, buddy. We'll have fun together, and then this goes away, okay?"

Ninja Brian felt frustration bubble up inside him. He wanted to ask why, he wanted to beg for Danny to explain how and why this seemed appropriate. He wanted an understanding of what this was. Was it punishment? Or Danny's twisted idea of a vacation? He wanted to scream for an answer, but he knew that wouldn't help him. So, he grit his teeth and asked what mattered. _How long?_

"Hmm?"

_How long do you want this to go on?_

"A day or two, I guess. But, I'm not stopping if I don't think you're having fun. We'll just have to see, won't we, bud?" Danny cooed. He kissed Ninja Brian's forehead and scooped up a bit more food on a spoon. "Open wide, baby!"

Ninja Brian shook his head firmly, glaring hard at Danny. _I want to talk more about this._

"Okay, baby. We'll talk while you eat! Open wide for the choo choo train." Danny added the humiliating train sound effects as he began to fly the spoon towards Ninja Brian's mouth. Brian scowled as he tried to turn his face away, and immediately tensed when he felt Danny grab his nose, using his fingers to press Ninja Brian's nostrils closed. Brian tried to struggle, but Danny was fucking strong, and he pinched like a motherfucker. So he held on, held his breath as long as he could, but he couldn't last.

The moment Brian opened his mouth to breathe, the spoonful of food was shoved inside and then Danny's other hand was clamped tightly over his mouth.

_Danny, get the fuck off of m-_

"Shh. It's okay, buddy. I'm sorry I'm doing this, but I need you to be a good boy and swallow for Daddy. It would make me so happy if you behaved. Daddy would be extremely proud of you if you could be the good boy he knows you are and swallow your lunch!"

The more Ninja Brian listened, the hotter he could feel his cheeks turning. He was blushing bright red when he finally chewed and swallowed what he was fed. The second it disappear down his throat, Danny pulled his hands away with a wide smile.

"Good boy! Daddy is so proud of you. What a smart, little baby. Let's take this next spoonful a little easier than the last one, okay?" Danny cooed and praised as he scooped up more food. Again, he announced that the food was coming with an infantile cry of here, "Here comes the choo-choo train!" before flying the food in a playful manner to Ninja Brian's mouth. Again, the ninja pressed his lips together hard, but the moment Danny pinched his nose, he opened his mouth and allowed the spoon to enter. He didn't want the cycle of pinching to continue, because he knew he would eventually get so lightheaded he would pass out. He didn't want to give Danny that kind of upper hand over him again. Now that he knew Danny was willing to go to such lengths, he had to be careful.

So, he ate what he was fed. With every spoonful he received thorough praise from Danny after swallowing. Danny stroked Brian's hair, pet his cheeks, and even kissed his forehead as he praised him, calling him pet name after pet name. And though Brian wanted to be a hardass about it, he found himself blushing a little more each time he was touched or called a good boy. By the time the meal was finally gone, Ninja Brian was completely flustered, and he wanted nothing more than the praise to cease so he could think straight.

_Danny, I ate. I enjoyed it. Can you let me go now?_

Danny only smiled as if he hadn't heard Brian and grabbed the bottle that'd been sitting patiently in the tray's cupholder. "After your baba, it's naptime. But when you wake up, you and Daddy can play for as long as you want!"

_I don't want to play-_

"Now open wide for your bottle, baby," Danny cooed. He pressed the nipple of the bottle to Ninja Brian's lips. It was a huge, elongated silicone nipple that Brian knew would fill his mouth completely. He tried to think of a way around it, but then Danny was pinching his nose again, effectively cutting off his breath.

"C'mon, baby boy, please be good for Daddy and open up. You did so good with your lunch, bud. You made me so so proud. You think you can make Daddy proud again?"

Ninja Brian felt his lungs burn from the lack of air and his face burn from Danny's words. He held his breath a little longer this time, but he was sure the lack of breath wasn't what made him lightheaded. He was sure it was Danny's coddling that made him feel so far away that he finally opened his mouth.

Immediately, the nipple slid past his lips and filled out his mouth with soft silicon. As Danny took hold of the back of his neck and tilted his head back, he felt the nipple swell. But he couldn't taste any milk. It took him a few moments for him to realize he had to suck.

"Go ahead, baby boy. I sweetened your milk. It will taste so so good, sweetheart; Daddy promises." Ninja Brian shivered. The moment Danny raised his hand to pinch his nose, he began to suck on the nipple of the bottle to avoid it. He swallowed each little spurt of cold, sugary milk that hit the back of his throat, his eyes squeezed shut in humiliation.

"Good boy! Such a good boy! It tastes good, huh? Next time you have a bottle, Daddy will hold you in his lap, get you all comfy and snuggled up."

Ninja Brian felt Danny's long fingers entwine in his coarse hair, and he shivered again as he was gently pet. 

Danny was telling the truth, he had sweetened the milk with something. It tasted a bit like honey. Every word from Danny coaxed him to keep sucking it down, even though he felt shame as he complied. He knew he should fight it, but he didn't. He couldn't. He didn't feel all there, and his mind desperately wanted to cling to Danny to make sense of it all.

Brian stiffened in humiliation as he felt what had to be drool and milk running slowly down his chin. He didn't know how the liquid was escaping his mouth, but the fact that it was was embarrassing and disgusting. Brian tried to pull away from the bottle to lick the embarrassment from his chin before Danny noticed, but the second he moved, Danny grabbed the back of his head to steady him. "Hey, hey, it's okay, sweetheart. Just keep sucking. You're doing so good for Daddy."

Ninja Brian weakly narrowed his eyes as he obeyed. He knew he didn't look threatening, not while he was completely flushed and suckling from a bottle while milk dribbled down his face and neck, but he couldn't not try. He couldn't let Danny see what he was doing to him.

His will to fight dissipated the moment Danny began to gently dab his face. Something like a soft towel was brushing in hesitant strokes across Brian's chin. He realized suddenly that it was a bib, one he was wearing. He hadn't even realized he'd been wearing the object before then.

"Oh, what a good boy," Danny cooed as he let the bib go and smoothed it against Ninja Brian's chest. He began to hum after about a minute, and Ninja Brian, still suckling, felt his eyes start to slowly droop closed. He had half the mind to realize he'd been drugged, but that didn't stop the dizziness from slowly seeping in. He closed his eyes, and felt Danny, still humming a soft lullaby, take the bottle from between his lips.

\---------------------

When he woke up, there was a dampness. A squeezing dampness.

Brian stirred, slowly blinking awake. He was laying on his back, cradled by soft blankets and even softer pillows. When he tried to stirr, he realized just where he could feel the wetness, gathered tightly between his legs.

Startling awake, Brian tried to kick away whatever was holding him, but he felt firm leather straps digging into his wrists and ankles to hold him still. Only one of his legs was free, he realized, so he used it to kick with all his might.

"Ow! Ninja Brian," Danny hissed, shifting away from Brian to cradle his bruised thigh. That didn't last long. When Brian realized he'd landed a hit on Dan, he raised his foot again and Danny quickly tackled it. He held Brian's foot down with calm yet fierce strength. Brian felt Danny strap the same leathery strap around his ankle, and suddenly he was stuck, like before. On his back, he was spread out, unable to close his legs or fold his arms.

Brian craned his neck to look at Dan, who was seated between his legs. Around them, long wooden poles rose to form a cage. It was only then that Brian suddenly realized he was in the crib he saw before. He was still dressed like before, the hand mittens, bib, and all. It was only when Danny rubbed the base of his leg that he realized what was missing. His overalls had been removed.

_Don't touch m-_

"Daddy just needs to change your diaper real quick. It'll only take a second," Danny explained. His hand moved from Brian's calf to his thigh to his crotch. Brian felt a shock of fear shoot through him.

_Danny, wait, don't!_

He began to struggle. Hard. Everytime the firm leather straps dug into his skin, it only urged him to keep trying. Escape, escape, he had to esc-

Suddenly, Danny's touch disappeared. "Hey, hey, baby boy. Calm down, calm down. I just gotta take your diaper off. It's all wet, silly boy. You don't want to stay in a wet diaper do you?"

_W-wet?..._

"Mhm, wet. Daddy's leaky little ninja just couldn't hold it through naptime," Danny cooed, grinning almost as if he were proud.

As the gravity of what Danny was saying set in, a bone rattling sense of dread did as well. Ninja Brian didn't want to believe what he was saying, but he knew from the warm, heavy cotton pressing against his inner thighs, it was true. He'd pissed himself. He'd used a fucking diaper.

His first thought was that Danny had somehow forced him, but the one that immediately followed was that he'd pissed himself all his own. That thought wasn't just frightening; it was humiliating and disgusting. Ninja Brian felt tears forming in his eyes, and he struggled to blink them away before Danny could notice.

"Aww, shh, don't cry, Bri. Daddy will be quick," Danny promised. His touch returned, and Brian felt his face burn as legs were maneuvered against his will and his diaper taken away. Disgusted, Brian had turned his head to the side so he wouldn't have to watch as Danny...changed him so casually. As if this was all fucking natural. Ninja Brian felt a tear slide down his cheek and found he couldn't care if Dan saw him weeping anymore.

Apparently, Danny didn't care either. He behaved as if Ninja Brian was as stoic as usual. Cooing softly at the man underneath, Danny cleaned him up and maneuvered him into a new, dry diaper. And Ninja Brian, despite how disgusted he was with all this, was happy for the change. He didn't think he could cherish the feeling of a dry diaper as much as he did just then.

"There. Much better, huh?"

Ninja Brian resisted the temptation to telepathically cuss Danny out and thank him. Both seemed appropriate.

"Alright, time to get dressed up for some play time. Daddy's gonna take you to the park. You wanna go to the park, baby boy?"

 _No,_ Brian hissed, another stream of fat, angry tears sliding down his cheeks.

Danny smiled at Brian and casually used the edge of his bib to dab away the ninja's tears. "But the park will be so much fun, baby! Daddy's gonna take you on the slide and let you swing and take you on the merry-go-round, but not too fast so my little boy doesn't get sick." Dan teased. Brian grimaced when Danny teasingly tickled the underside of his foot. His taunting only caused another river of tears to flow over Brian's cheeks. Before the ninja knew it, he was crying heavily.

Danny only chuckled sympathetically at the ninja's emotional breakdown. He tsked softly as he shifted closer to Brian to began to soothingly pat his stomach. "Oh, don't worry, baby! I promise you and Daddy are gonna have so much fun. There's no need to be scared. Daddy's gonna be right by your side. You can be brave can't you?" He cooed as he dabbed the soft bib around Brian's eyes to soak up the teary streams. "I need you to be the tough, brave little boy I know you can be."

Brian tried his best to block it out. His eyes were clenched shut with concentration as he forced himself to try to focus on anything besides Danny's hypnotic voice. But the only other things were his touch - his fingers gently thrumming again Ninja Brian's tummy, his fingers brushing against his cheek as he dabbed away his tears, the press of his stomach against Brian's hip as he leaned over him - and the near suffocating presence of Dan in the infantile environment. There was no escape, nothing he could do to get away from Danny. Brian let out a shuddered sob when he realized this, and pulled ferociously against his ankle cuffs as he tried to kick.

 _N-no! No, no, I-I, no!_ Brian could manage no more than childish whining as he struggled. He kept struggling when he felt Danny's touch leaving him, until a few seconds had passed and he could finally open his eyes.

Danny frowned tersely down at him. His stare was so intense it held Brian still with confusion and fear.

_I-_

"No. You hush! You're being very naughty right now. Daddy is trying his best to make his baby happy and you...you just won't stop." Danny crossed his arms and huffed, turning around to lean against the edge of the crib. Ninja Brian watched him with his wide, wet eyes and saw, for a few moments, the normal Danny that he knew each day. And he could tell that Danny was furious.

Danny clicked his teeth, glaring down at Danny, before he continued his rant, out of character, "You just...Ugh! I'm doing the best I can, Ninja Brian. You...you just can't stop fighting, even when everything is good. Even when I only take care of you and only focus on you. I'm cleaning for you, and cooking for you, and trying my best to keep you happy and safe and you're still a big dumb asshole!" Dan hissed his words at him, and, still strapped down in a crib, diaper between his legs, and pacifier held forcefully in his mouth, Ninja Brian couldn't help but tremble at his anger. He was mad in return, he wanted to be explosive, yell that Dan had no fucking right to abuse him for the last couple hours and then play the victim.

But...

But he was right. Trembling gently, Ninja Brian began to cry again. It was softer this time, just small sniffly sobs that allowed a gush of salty tears from his eyes ever so often, but it hurt more, Brian thought. Because Danny was right. He was an asshole. He was the jerk here. He'd shit on Danny's feeling and aspirations whenever he could, just because he could. He'd stomped on every opportunity Dan had to have fun, and then rubbed it in his face. He went behind his back when Dan was supposed to be his best friend, the person that he shared everything with. The person who never left him despite his assholeness. The person who responded to his backstabbing with an overwhelming amount of gentle love.

In a way, Brian knew Danny was doing this for him. Looking back, he'd been nothing but gentle. His needs were always met. His anger was responded to with only kindness. Love. All Danny ever had for him was love, faith, and adoration, and all Ninja Brian returned it with was hate. And in those moments, Brian was angry with himself for it.

 _I'm sorry._ Brian said, crying. His tears stung his eyes and slid down his cheeks to wet his pillow, and Brian couldn't help but wish Danny was cleaning his face again.

Dan didn't respond for a few long moments. He was shocked, Brian realized.

"Uh...what?"

_I'm sorry, Danny. You're right, and I'm sorry._

Danny instantly grinned. "It's Daddy," he gently corrected, as he began to rub Ninja Brian's stomach again. "Can you say daddy for me?" He gently thumbed away the tears that escaped Brian's eyes, despite the way the ninja tensed under his touch.

Could he say daddy? Realistically, it would be no problem, but he didn't want to encourage this game of Dan's. He'd hoped with that apology he'd be free. Then, he remember what they'd talked about this morning. Dan had no intention of stopping until Ninja Brian 'had fun'.

And, well, there was fun to be had, wasn't there? Some of this...some of this was nice. Making Danny proud of him was nice. Being taken care of was - no matter how much he'd adimitely deny it - nice. This could be nice. He could say:

_Daddy. I'm sorry._

"My good boy," Danny chuckled, his grin wide with joy and shock, "it's okay. Daddy isn't mad. I could never stay mad at you. You're such a good little boy, huh?"

 _I..._ Brian could feel his cheeks grow hot like a furnace with bashfulness and something a bit like shame. He felt an odd desire to play along, let himself be pampered for one reason or another, but Danny's words had him forcing down an agreement. He didn't deserve this. Didn't deserve any of it. _I'm not good,_ Brian admitted bitterly. Shamefully. _I-I'm..._

"Shh. Maybe you haven't been good before. But that doesn't make you bad. You were just a good boy that made some mistakes. Daddy still loves you." Danny spoke so sincerely that another gush of tears wanted to force itself from Brian's eyes. It took a lot of self restraint to hold back the dam. Brian had never heard that before. No one had ever told him he was good. He wasn't sure he liked it, wasn't sure he could handle it. Everything about Danny's persistent care seemed to hurt him, if only for the sole reason he'd been taught to reject the idea that he could be anything but a cruel burden. But he did still want this, oddly. He wanted it, he realized suddenly, he wanted to be taken care of. He'd been conditioned not to.

Realizing that, it was, in a way, a comfort that Danny wouldn't let him run from this.

 _O-okay..._ Ninja Brian hesitantly agreed.

"Okay, who?"

_Daddy._

Danny beamed with pride. His fingers gently tickled the underside of Brian's chin, making his face burn even brighter. "I knew you were my good boy. Knew all along." He cooed. Brian bit his lip tensely, and was surprised when Danny tsked and drew his lip from between his teeth. "When I see that, that tells me my little one needs his binky. Do you? You need a binky, baby boy?"

Ninja Brian would whine, if he could. He didn't think he could blush any more than he was just then. He nodded meekly and wished he could curl up into himself. But still, he was spread eagle on this bed, his hands and feet still chained.

Danny snickered teasingly then moved to retrieved Ninja Brian's pacifier. "Now, Daddy doesn't need to use the head strap, does he? Or are you going to still be naughty?"

 _I...I'll be naughty, Daddy..._ Brian turned his head shyly to avoid the questioning stare he knew Danny would throw his way. He almost thought Danny would yell at him for his answer after a good five seconds of silence passed, but then he felt Danny's weight shift the crib mattress and he glanced up to see Dan was holding the leather strap.

"It's okay if you need the strap, baby. You're still my good boy. Sometimes good boys just need a little help to be the best boys they can be." Danny surprised Brian when he leaned down to kiss his forehead. Brian shivered, still able to feel the press of Danny's lips against his skin, even after he pulled away. _Daddy..._ Ninja Brian whispered telepathically, as if that was the only word he could say.

"Shh, you don't have to say anything, buddy," Dan assured. He reached towards Ninja Brain's side, somewhere so Brian couldn't see exactly what he was doing from his position. It was only when Danny switched to the other side to do the same things that Brian realized he'd unlocked his wrists and ankles. "There, bet that feels better," Danny said with a gentle smile, "let me help you up so we can get you dressed up for the park."

Brian let Danny maneuver him into a sitting position, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the unmoved trust Danny was showing him. He didn't understand what allowed him to get his wrists unhooked, and he wasn't sure he appreciated it the way he should have. The quiet state that his mind had shifted into was suddenly corrupted with the idea to flee. Danny had made it all too easy now. Ninja Brian examined the area of the room while Dan walked towards a closet he just noticed in the corner. Now since a clear path had been made, it'd take him very little effort to hit the ground and run, even with the mitten cages around his feet. Which he was sure, somehow, he could find his way out of, if he tried. The path to freedom was easily won. But...did he want to go?

Ninja Brian flexed his wrists, blushing at the soft mittens that still encased his hands. He glanced over at Danny who, with no worries, dug around in the closet.

"No, those aren't coming off. Now, which outfit do you like best? I think the stars would look too cute on you." He chirped as he pulled out a infantile adult body suit that wore a space-like pattern.

Brian glanced away, his stomach churning with shame. Hadn't he made up his mind to be good? Good boys don't turn their backs on their daddies. Good boys don't break their Daddy's trust. Good boys would never even think about it. Brian was not a good boy. He was bad, he was bad and Danny deserved better.

As easily as his mind has slipped into rebellion, it had eased itself back into that quiet neediness. Tears of something like panic and shame found their way to the corners of Brian's eyes. _Daddy!_ Brian called. He found himself holding his arms out towards Dan, a movement that was so natural he didn't even have time to be embarrassed by it.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Danny gently tsked. He gave a crooked, concerned smile, and - with the suit in hand - he sat on the edge of the crib and pulled his crying little boy close.

Ninja Brian immediately pressed his face against Danny's spandex covered chest, sniffles crawling up his throat and leaving his broad shoulders shaking. He wasn't sure he wanted to explain. What would Daddy think of him? What would Daddy do? But then, could he really disobey?

 _Daddy...bad...not good boy,_ Brian tried to explain, pulling on Danny's suit to hide his face in the material.

"What? Daddy's a bad boy? I thought I was doing a pretty good job," Danny teased gently, tickling the underside of Brian's chin with his thin fingers. He laughed softly himself when his actions gained a silent giggle from Brian before the little ninja began pushing his hands away. The smile he wore for that split second dropped, as he looked away sadly, still feeling ashamed and, frankly, confused.

"Hey. Hey, none of that, little boy. You're gonna have fun with Daddy, remember? My good little boy deserves to enjoy himself." Danny said, his tone holding a pinching solemnity that Ninja Brian had never heard before. It made Brian's stomach churn.

 _I...I bad, Daddy,_ he tried again to explain, fresh tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"You're not." Dan insisted firmly. "You're Daddy's good boy. And I am so proud you're letting yourself let me take care of you." Ninja Brian felt his breath hitch and his face redden at Danny's words. He tried to focus on sucking his pacifier, trying to push away praise he was sure he didn't deserve, but the onslaught of love kept coming.

Danny's arms wound tightly around his waist, pulling Ninja Brian as close as he could be. "You're so good, and you make me so proud everyday. I know it's hard to believe. I know you're scared to let Daddy take care of you, but you're nothing if not brave, Ninja Brian. It's what I've always admired in you."

Brian silently whined, pushing his teary face into the juncture of Danny's neck. _N-no. No no n-_

"Yes. Yes, Ninja Brian. I'm going to show you how good you can be. I'm gonna show you how happy you make me," Danny squeezed him firmly, a reminder that he was _there_ , that he would be there as long as Brian allowed him to. And that was all it took for another full blown fit.

Ninja Brian sobbed, shaking in Danny's arms and trying to grab hold of him despite the thick cotton suffocating his hands. His mind was quiet, for once, leaving only him, and only Dan, and no way to run. It was everything Ninja Brian ever wanted.

\---------------------

It took Danny another half hour to calm Ninja Brian enough to get him dressed for the park and to pack everything they needed for the trip. It turns out the park was an alien one, to Ninja Brian's relief, and only six lightyears away. Danny had guaranteed there would be no trouble if Ninja Brian went like this, gagged with a pacifier, mittens and booties incapacitating him, diaper on under a bodysuit and sweatpants, sitting in a large stroller with his feet chained to it. And, because of most of these handicaps, Ninja Brian was forced to trust him on this one. Which, in truth, Brian was more than grateful for.

The trip to the park went by quickly, with the Time Machine Space Ship on autopilot and Ninja Brian and Danny in one of the back common rooms, Danny feeding Ninja Brian a small cup of yogurt and tickling the ninja mercilessly just to see his heart fluttering smile.

Once they were finally there, Dan gagged Ninja Brian once again with pacifier (a now relaxing and surprisingly almost familiar sensation to Brian), opened the door, and extended the ramp to roll Ninja Brian out.

To Ninja Brian's surprise, there were what only appeared to be adults there, both sitting and playing on the equipment with one another, even though the complex alien equipment was fit with safety precautions as if children were going to play on it. When he glanced around, he saw all the inhabitants of this planet didn't resemble human at all. They had fur from head to toe, and three leg like extremities instead of two. On their upper halves, they had claws of some kind, attached to limbs that moved like tentacles. There were three of these as well, one protruding from their stomach. Their faces were friendly, but different and bug like. The nervous knot that was twisted in Ninja Brian's stomach was gently unraveling.

"Oh, humans!" He heard one of the aliens exclaim, surprising him with their knowledge of English. He blushed when Danny waved to them and began to wheel his stroller over to them, where the adults were seated on a bench.

"Hey there! How you doing?" Danny greeted casually, as if this situation was normal. He took a seat on the bench, with Brian facing him in his stroller. Laid back in the stroller, Brian was forced to look up at him, and the strange new individuals. He was met with an adoring stare from his Daddy, and curious stares from the strangers.

"Oh, is this your son? He's adorable!" One of them cooed. Brian whined silently when a furry claw reached down to gently pinch his cheek. "Hi, there. Hi, little one! Aren't you just the cutest?" The creature sweet talked, it's fur tickling Ninja Brian's chin and making him squirm.

"Ain't he?" Danny grinned proudly, making no move to save Brian from the pestering alien parents. "He's my pride and joy."

"What's his name?" One other parent of the four - who was only free because they were not trying to tickle Brian - asked sweetly.

"This is Brian," Danny said, patting the top of Ninja Brian's head. "I'm Danny. And you guys are?"

A flurry of names came, all pronounced in such a foreign tongue that Brian knew his Daddy would not be able to repeat them. Not that Dan would remember either way.

"So how old is this little guy? He seems pretty big!"

"No, no, he's a standard size for us earthlings. Only a couple years old. He may seem big but what's bigger are his potty accidents. That's how you know he's still just a baby." Danny chuckled at his quip. The other parents only smiled politely. They definitely didn't know enough about human culture to understand, especially since they couldn't tell Ninja Brian was indeed not a two year old. But Brian? Brian blushed from head to toe. He wished he could pout, but the pacifier was still occupying his mouth.

"Well, he is adorable. Did he come to play? Or just to enjoy the fresh air?"

"I think he'll play. Ready to get out, Bri?"

Brian nodded shyly and reached a hand out to his Daddy. He grinned when Danny reached back. He gave Brian's covered hand a squeeze, even though he knew the mittens were much too thick for Brian to feel it.

Brian smiled around his binkie when Dan unhooked the chains around his ankles and he was free. His first instinct was to step out of the stroller, but the minute his foot touched the ground it was shocked. _Daddy!_ Ninja Brian screeched telepathically as he fell back into the stroller. Danny hurried to his aid, quickly kneeling by the side of his stroller.

"Oh, baby, you're okay. That was just a little shock, you're fine." Ninja Brian shook his head, pressing his face into his soft mittens. In truth, the shock had not hurt as badly as it had scared him.

"Yes, you will be. Daddy only put those there to keep you from walking. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you you only crawl or ask Daddy to carry you now, okay?"

Oh, he had been bad then. He was a bad boy who deserved the shock. Ninja Brian peeked at Danny from behind the mittens, his eyes teary. _I bad? Hurt cause I bad?_

"Oh, no, baby!" Danny quickly denied, leaning into the stroller to kiss Ninja Brian's hair. "Not this time. You didn't mean it. It's okay. You'll do better for Daddy next time, won't you?"

Brian nodded eagerly, touching one of his gloved hands to Danny's cheek. _Yes, Daddy._

"Good boy." Ninja Brian smiled when Danny kissed the top of his head again. "Now go play."

Danny helped Brian out of the stroller, and watched proudly as Brian crawled over to the play area.

"What was that about?" Brian heard one of the parents - who couldn't hear his telepathic speech - say as he waddled off on all fours, diapered butt puffy in the air.

"He's just shy," Danny grinned casually, eyes watching his boy, "anyway, any of you here women?"


End file.
